The field of the invention relates generally to power generation systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods to monitor the operation of power generation systems.
At least some known power generation systems include one or more components that may become damaged or that wear over time. For example, known power generation systems, such as known turbines, may include components such as, bearings, gears, and/or shafts that wear over time resulting in faults, such as a crack within the component, a disconnection of electrical wires, and/or a misalignment of the component. Continued operation with a worn component with a fault may cause additional damage to other components or may lead to a premature failure of the component or system. In addition, the components may endure damage as a result of a natural disaster. For example, a tree may fall on an electrical circuit and cause a fault to the circuit. Moreover, as a result of the fault, a circuit breaker protecting the electrical circuit may prevent the power generation system from operating until the circuit has been repaired.
To detect component damage within power generation systems and to provide an appropriate response solution, the operation of at least some known power generation systems are monitored with a monitoring system. For example, some monitoring systems include computing modules and/or devices that are able to detect the fault within the power generation system, determine the location of the fault within the power generation system, and restore the fault such that the power generation system may operate and function appropriately. However, such modules and/or devices may be limited as to the amount of information about the system they receive and/or use to determine the location of the fault. Accordingly, the precise fault location may not be readily determined and, as a result, the restoration of the power generation system may be delayed.